Ces mots vides au creux de la forêt
by Katsuyko
Summary: Des suites d'une partie de chasse sous la pluie, Yona se retrouve seule, à attendre Hak, en compagnie de Zeno. Et cela commence gentiment à inquiéter la princesse, cette manie qu'a le Dragon Jaune de toujours être au bon endroit, au bon moment.


Salut tout le monde!

Voici un second OS sur Akatsuki no Yona. Ce manga aura eu le mérite de m'avoir ramené à des fanfictions moins romantiques (ce mot est extrêmement ridicule, et en plus je ne peux m'empêcher de visualiser Victor Hugo quand je l'emploie). Moi qui avais envie d'écrire sur ce manga, je me cassais la tête à imaginer une romance, sans que rien ne mène nulle-part, et qu'aucune tournure de phrase intéressante ne me viennent. Je dois dire que du coup, après avoir pété un bon câble (et avoir couché sur papier un nouveau scénario, hein, on se refait pas!), bah ça va mieux!

Enfin, bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Ces mots vides au creux de la forêt**

\- « Je n'ai encore rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'air lui brûlait les poumons les mots n'étaient qu'acide dans sa bouche. Cela valait-il encore la peine, se casser les dents sur quelques maigres explications, quelques tentatives de mettre en phrase l'inconcevable ?

\- « Quel est le problème, Yona-chan ? »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne puisse prévoir à l'avance le cours de son discours. Hak était parti depuis trop longtemps désormais. Et ce n'était pas normal. A chacune de ses rencontres avec Zeno, à chaque fois que Yona se retrouvait confrontée à lui, le monde paraissait tout à coup extrêmement artificiel. Le grand architecte de l'univers scénarisait leur rencontre, leur conversation, avec une justesse quasiment millimétrée. A croire que même le plus parfait des acteurs ne pouvait savoir aussi bien son texte que le Dragon Jaune.

Habituellement, leur de ses entraînements, le hasard faisait que, la plupart du temps, Yona se retrouvait isolée en compagnie de Hak (du moins, peut-on encore parler de hasard, lorsque l'on connaît le caractère surprotecteur du guerrier?). Jusqu'alors, Yona s'était persuadée que seul le hasard participait à ces moments délicats, où un mot de trop échappait toujours à l'un ou à l'autre, et où, à chaque fois, le cœur de Yona se remplissait d'un nouveau sentiment, plus contradictoire encore que les précédents. Désormais le doute s'insinuait en Yona.

\- « Tu savais que Hak ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zeno se contenta d'un sourire muet, ce sourire qui rappelait toujours à la princesse l'âge antédiluvien de son compagnon.

La pluie les retenait dans un ancien abri de chasseurs, un amas de toile et de tente, laissé à l'abandon, selon Hak, depuis plusieurs mois. Mais tandis que ce dernier avait décidé de poursuivre cette chasse, raison de leur départ du campement, Zeno s'était avéré parfaitement trouvé pour surveiller la princesse en attendant le retour du garde du corps. Jamais telle situation n'était advenu. Pas durant une chasse. Et jamais Zeno n'avait accompagné qui que ce soit poursuivre des biches, jusqu'alors.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

\- « Zeno doit surveiller la princesse. »

Le sage mutisme se mua en une naïveté que Yona soupçonnait désormais n'être qu'un acte calculé. La crainte s'empara d'elle.

\- « Peux-tu lire dans l'avenir, Zeno ? »

Elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse, bras pliés autour de ses genoux, en un nœud étroit de membres qu'elle pensait capable de resserrer jusqu'à parvenir à disparaître. La jeune femme épia entre ses mèches écarlates le visage du jeune homme.

Zeno ne tenta même pas de jouer la carte de l'étonnement.

\- « Ma naissance remonte à fort longtemps, Yona-Chan. Je ne connais que le passé », murmura-t-il, le regard plissé d'affection vers ce visage disparaissant dans une masse de flammes chevelues.

\- « Menteur. Tu savais que Hak ne reviendrait pas. Tu savais que la chasse durerait plus longtemps que prévu. Tu savais qu'il pleuvrait malgré l'absence de nuages. Et tu… »

\- « Zeno improvise beaucoup, tu sais ! » s'amusa ce dernier, en tapant dans ces mains, comme un enfant assistant à un tour de passe-passe. L'enfant ne fit pas long feu. « Tu as conscience qu'il y a des sujets que seuls toi et moi pouvons aborder, seuls ? »

\- « Jusqu'où contrôles-tu tout ? »

\- « Je ne mens pas quand je dis que j'improvise ! Si tu avais vécu mille ans, tu saurais bien des choses, princesse. Regarde la Foudre : il voit déjà venir bien des choses en à peine 19 ans d'existence ! »

\- « Mais il n'a pas prévu notre conversation. »

\- « Il n'a pas pleinement confiance pour autant. Il est proche. Trop loin pour entendre nos paroles, mais assez pour savoir si Zeno lève la main sur sa princesse. »

L'éternel adolescent haussa les épaules, yeux fermés vers le ciel, se réjouissant de la présence d'allez savoir quelle divinité au-dessus de son crâne. Le clapotis de la pluie sur la bâche de cuirs les protégeant imitait le rythme du tambour : les esprits semblaient être attirés autour de l'abri, et sans doute n'était-ce que grâce à l'aura de Zeno qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà réfugiés entre les jupons de Yona.

\- « Tu as conscience que la reconquête du Château du Dragon Écarlate ne sera que l'ouverture de la porte des enfers ? Que cette porte ouvrira la voie à des démons inimaginables. »

\- « Des démons ? »

\- « Des hommes. La pire espèce, ceux que l'on ne peut tuer, que l'on ne peut qu'essayer de maintenir entre des barreaux dont ils s'échappent continuellement, comme de la fumée. »

\- « J'exorciserai ces démons. »

\- « Yona et Zeno savent parfaitement que tu n'exorciseras pas la nature humaine. Il y aura des sacrifices à faire, pour ne maintenir à jamais qu'une paix illusoire : parmi le peuple, ou dans l'égo des nobles. »

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Zeno de tenir un tel discours. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Quelque chose qu'il avait compris et que les autres ne tarderaient pas à découvrir. Yona afficha un sourire triste et approcha tendrement une main du visage du Dragon Jaune, qui reprit enfin ses traits de gentil vieillard sous une peau d'enfant.

\- « Qu'as-tu vu Zeno, qui t'inquiète tant ? »

Yona entendit au loin un bref mouvement de pas qu'elle identifia comme appartenant à Hak. Le bruit ne dura qu'un instant, avant de s'effacer dans le gémissement des arbres s'abreuvant.

\- « Zeno n'est pas Shin-Ah, Yona-chan. Je n'ai pas les Yeux du Dragon, mais sa peau, ses nerfs. Et je sens ce qui arrive. Il y a une tempête insoutenable qui se tient entre les murs du palais. Les hommes se battent comme des fouines, les femmes s'empoisonnent doucement. Il y a des miasmes fous qui émanent du Château, princesse. »

Le regard de Yona ne quitta dès lors plus ses pieds, engourdis par le froid et l'absence de mouvement. Ses yeux s'effacèrent dans les ombres ambiantes : seuls deux éclats d'or, perdus parmi les améthystes, vinrent assurer Zeno de la présence de ce brasier domestiqué qui sommeillent en la jeune femme.

\- « Je l'ai… appris avec le temps. Et je suppose qu'à ton âge, tu t'en es rendu compte bien avant aujourd'hui. »

Le rythme du tambour ralentit doucement. Seules de grosses gouttes, pendues aux branches des arbres, venaient s'écraser contre la peau, produisant un étrange rythme, hymne d'une naissance mortuaire.

\- « Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Tu… Tu as peur, Zeno. » L'adolescent tourna derechef le visage vers les deux étincelles d'or. « Mais pourquoi as-tu peur aujourd'hui? »

\- « La vie est douce à tes côtés, princesse Yona. Le temps semble s'éterniser, et ne promettre qu'un printemps éternel et une nature humaine appelée à la pureté. Mais la réalité, c'est que les typhons existent. Que l'hiver sera là. Et cette promesse d'Utopie qui émane de Yona a ramené Zeno à la réalité. »

Des feuilles vinrent s'engouffrer dans l'abri, tournant autour du Dragon Jaune. Il n'était plus vieillard travesti, mais redevenait désormais divinité.

« Zeno veut sauver tout le monde de la réalité. »

L'air scintillait autour de lui. L'oxygène se liquéfiait en une pluie d'or. Un soleil interne vint rendre au visage de Yona son éclat. Et tout demeura ainsi imprimé dans la rétine de la jeune femme, tandis que dans les faits, Zeno s'était roulé en boule, imitant la princesse, fixant la pointe de ses chaussures. Les oreilles de Yona l'alertèrent de l'approche discrète de Hak.

\- « Mais au final... »

Le bruit de pas de Hak, décemment produit pour signifier les jeunes gens de sa présence, s'intensifia.

\- « … il n'y a que Zeno qui demeure dans le rêve éternel... »


End file.
